D is for
by seachelles
Summary: the daughters of our dreams. Because each girl has so many different tales through so many different worlds, just begging to be told. [ A (mostly) unrelated series of oneshots set over a variety of parallel worlds, each focused on one or more of our delightful daisies ]
1. Yuni: Let the Rain Fall

**A/N It seems I've finally caught on to the trend for writing about Yuni! This fanfic is basically a collection of (mostly) oneshots that have been occupying my mind for quite some time. The stories will all be about the girls from KHR, because boy do they need some love. This was written at midnight, by a sleep deprived, exhausted writer, so excuse the suckiness of it. I'll probably come back and edit it later... (probably) It was based off of the song 「雨乞い唄」, but I'm listening to the album version, with Len in it, so... But you should still listen, at around the middle. It completely suits it, I swear. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and 雨乞い唄 are the property of Amano Akira and HitoshizukuP respectively.**

**Posted: Sunday, March 22, 2015 [1:53 am]**

**Edited: Never**

* * *

_Description: Yuni was the perfect child, the light of her mother's eye. _

_Yuni!centric, slight 100/01_

_Theme: A song for the rain - HitoshizukuP and Yama_△ feat. Kagamine Rin (and Len, on some occasions)

* * *

Yuni was a good girl…

She never broke the rules, or said mean things, or did anything 'socially unacceptable'. _'The perfect little child' _people would call her, nodding with approval and giving her lavish treats. Of course, this wasn't entirely true. Because, no matter what they thought, she did break the rules in her mind, and she _did _insult the people who were mean to Mama in her mind (and of course made their lives living hell by turning the tribe against, but she was _Perfect Little Yuni_, so nobody would ever suspect _her_.) But still, she was innocent, because in her eyes, the world was a beautiful happy place, filled with peace and joy, and no one ever suffered.

{that's what the storybooks said, so that had to be true, right?}

* * *

It all started the day she first watched her mother's audience. She'd snuck out of bed, intending to grab a glass of water to soothe the funny burning in her throat, and, as she tiptoed through the halls, she noticed a light shining through a crack in the door, and, because she, as all children are, was curious, peered into the room. The sight was a grand magnificent hall, held by columns with intricate carvings decorating them, and a long, blue carpet. At one end sat her mother, Gamma, her right hand, by her side, face hardened into an expression that made her seem so much older [so much more tired, so much unlike _Mama_]. A middle aged man bowed on his knees in front of her. His clothes were tattered, his hair grey and white, and his face was so much more wrinkled than it should have been. His skin clung to his bones, and through his shirt, she could see the bones of his ribcage poking out in a manner that made her stomach feel sick.

He raised his head, and she could see the wild, desperate light inside his eyes, glossy with tears. "Please! End the drought! My family are starving, we have nothing left! The crops have all died out, and the rivers are dry, we are all dying!" She staggered back a little, but her eyes remained glued to the increasingly terrifying scene in front of her. Her mother breathed in deeply, a gesture Yuni knew meant how weary she was just because, and she spoke resolutely, her voice never wavering. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. If the Rain God demands it, we cannot do a thing to change his wishes." She could her the _"I'm sorry" _in her mothers words, see the exhaustion in her actions, but she couldn't do a thing to change it.

Her mothers eyes remained firm as she gestured to Gamma, who firmly led the man down the long, long carpet, and out of the chamber. And little Yuni could only stare and stare, until she heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a person in the other direction, and ran and ran and tried to dream away the vision that would haunt her to the end of her days.

* * *

"What's a drought?" She asked Gamma the next day. His eyes were startled, before hardening into a cold grey. "It's nothing, Yuni. Forget that you ever heard that word." He ordered her firmly, and, eyes wide, she nodded her head obediently.

But, no matter how hard she tried, she _couldn't _forget the word, and her mothers expression, and the desperation_dreading_**despair **in the man's eyes as he pleaded for mercy, for himself, for his family. And somewhere in her mind, she wondered if, maybe _just maybe_, she could help that man with what ever was bothering him. And so, the next night, she waited until the same time, and retraced her path, back to that bright room.

However, that night, it was a woman, and the man was nowhere to be found. Her words and face and _eyes _were so similar, and she wanted to cry because that same fear was in her eyes as well. She repeated the man's message, in that same pleading tone, and her mother repeated the same tired apology, and Gamma escorted her out in the same unrelenting fashion. The next morning, her mother appeared at the dining table, eyes lifeless until they met hers, and then they brightened up like miniature suns.

"You truly are my light, Yuni," she spoke fondly, but a tinge of sadness laced her words. She could only smile innocently, _obliviously, _**ignorantly**. "I love you Mama!" She giggled happily, and her mother chuckled too. "I love you too, Yuni."

Then, that night, she waited again, and went to watch the people. And she did the same the next. And the next. And the next. And she continued on doing so until the responses were burned into her mind, and she could recount all the different stories she'd heard. But she still couldn't help them in any way.

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there was a woman named Sephira. She was the leader of her tribe, and ruled kindly and justly."_

_"Just like you, Mama!"_

_Why thank you! Anyways, in her time, the people prospered and were happy and joyful. But one day all the water disappeared from the land. The sun burned the ground, and the rivers dried up. The people began to starve, and Sephira didn't know what to do. _

_"But how could that happen?! The water can't all disappear in one go!"_

_"Ah, but this is a story, Yuni, and it can teach you many lessons, so you must listen."_

_"Si, Mama!"_

_"Sephira prayed and thought and wondered, until finally she realised that this was all the work of the rain god. So she left her home to the Rain Gods shrine, and prayed to him to tell her how to bring the water back. But the Rain God told her that the only way to save the people would be to sacrifice herself. And at first she was very scared, because she didn't want to leave her life. But Sephira loved her people so much, and she agreed to sacrifice herself. The moment she made her decisions, the skies began to rain again, and the crops began to grow! And then, the people lived and prospered for the rest of their lives."_

_"But what about Sephira? What happened to her?"_

_"Well, my light, she was very happy, and watched over her people from the skies."_

_"But how could she be happy? Wasn't she dead?"_

_"Technically, but she lives on in our memories, and in stories just like this one!"_

_"I don't understand, Mama."_

_"You will someday, don't worry."_

* * *

"We need to do something, Aria. The people are dying."

"I know! But there's nothing I can do!"

"I know, but maybe a sacrifice..."

"Who?! I'm unacceptable, and I'm not going to give away my daughter!"

"I know, Aria. I'm sorry."

* * *

Yuni sat on her bed, swinging her legs and fiddling with the long ponytail the hung from the back of her head. In truth, she only had it because it reminded Mama of Grandmother which made her happy, and Yuni wanted Mama to always be happy. _But what can I do? I'm only just a little girl_. And she thought and thought and thought, and finally had an idea. She would go outside and pray to the gods, because Mama said that if you had a selfless problem, the gods might take mercy on you and grant your wish. And so Yuni made up her mind. She would climb out her window and go to the shrine of their patron, the Rain God.

A little voice in her mind tried to dissuade her from going, but the sadness and pain in the eyes of the people implored her to go. And so she did.

.

.

.

The night had fallen, and the crickets chirped in the bushes. She silently slid open her window, slipping out onto the tree branches beside it. For a moment, she remembered climbing the very same cherry tree in the spring as a child, her mother and Gamma watching from below with big smiles on their faces. That was before mama began looking tired, before "drought" happened. She slipped down the branches, landing safely on the soft, summertime grass. She contemplated staying there and just lying on the ground, but reminded herself that _"Yes, she had something to do! She couldn't afford to get side tracked!"_. In the back of her memories was hidden a trip to the shrines she'd made when she was younger, and she tried to trace her way back to the best of her ability.

_'It's all for them!'_

* * *

Gamma knocked on Yuni's door. "Yuni? Are you in there?" There was no reply but the soft gust of wind through the corridors. _'That's strange...'_ "Yuni? I'm coming in!" He opened the door to the sight of ruffled blankets and an open window. And no Yuni. "Yuni! Where are you?! Yuni!" He rushed through the corridors frantically. "YUNI!"

A disgruntled Aria opened her door. "Gamma?" She asked groggily, hand wiping her eyes. He shook her shoulders, effectively waking her up in a rare act of insubordination. "Aria, Yuni's gone!" She went pale as a sheet, energy leaving her. The two hurried through the halls, trying to find the missing heir. "Where could she have gone? Maybe you're just overreacting." She seemed to be trying to convince herself, more than Gamma. He shook his head, platinum blond hair being mussed out of place. "Her window was open. She climbed out." He took a deep breath, the air rattling in his chest. "Aria, I think she knows."

Her head flew to the side, and his eyes met his disbelievingly. "She asked me what a _drought _was. How could she know that?"

But Aria's thoughts were elsewhere, flying a mile a minute and connecting previously nonexistent dots. "The shrine. She's going to the shrine. She's going to sacrifice herself for the rain, like in the story! Why did I ever tell that tale to her?" Her footsteps sped up, and she began to run.

_We're running out of time_

* * *

Yuni kneeled on the floor of the shrine, praying with all her might. _"Oh rain god, please hear my wish. Please!"_ She continued on like this for what felt like hours, and began to lose hope. "Please!" She shouted it, this time, her voice echoing in the empty walls of the temple.

"Alright then young miss. What is your wish?"

She spun around to face a teenager clad in white and violet, his wine coloured eyes burning through her soul. Her eyes widened, and she remembered to bow. "Please, save the people who suffer as the land dries and life withers!" Her nose touched the ground, and her back ached from staying in such a painful position, but she remained bowing. She heard his footsteps clacking on the ground, and the swish of his robe and he moved gracefully past, but she kept her face to the ground.

"Why do you pray for the people you don't even know?" He asked, and she could hear a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Someone must do it," she replied respectfully. "Please, spare their lives, let the rain fall!"

He hummed amusedly. "Save them or you?"

His question confused her, but she persevered nonetheless. "My life is nothing in comparison to that of theirs!"

"And what would you be willing to do for that wish to be granted?" He asked enigmatically. Seeing her discomfort, he chuckled. "You can get up now, you know?"

She stared up at him, and found that his smile was friendlier than before. _'I can trust him,'_ she decided. "I'd do anything!" She spoke confidently, but as the statement left her mouth, the weight of her words sunk down on her.

"Anything, huh..." He frowned, and she could sense genuine displeasure. "Unfortunately, even being a rain god, I haven't entirely the power to bring the rain down. Usually, I need some form of sacrifice to channel me..." He seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I can only grant your wish if you offer yourself as a human sacrifice." A strange kind of sadness showed in his eyes.

In the distance, footsteps rushing towards the shrine could be heard. "Make up your mind, young child. You don't have much time."

For the first time in her life, fear completely swallowed her. She'd be dead, gone, never-to-return-again. There was no way she'd see her family a second time, and she'd have to leave behind Gamma and Mama. She wanted to reject the offer, but then, the sight of the desperate, starving people flashed before her eyes, and she knew there was no way she could live, knowing that she could help them, and yet, still didn't. And so she decided.

"I'll be the sacrifice." Her words were final, no taking them back.

The god nodded at her reply, not pleased, but not disappointed. "Alright then." On his finger, a ring shone with beautiful orange flames. He closed his eyes, and a bright light began to fill the room.

Her mother and Gamma burst in, but the beautiful white had already begun to swallow her.

"I'm sorry, and... goodbye!" Her eyes were filled with tears, but she gave them one last smile as she disappeared.

* * *

The rain fell, beating upon the land like a heavy drum, and filling the air with moisture. The people frolicked and rejoiced at the sight of the crops growing and sprouting shoots. The children's laughter drifted up into the heavens.

_'Yes. It was definitely worth it.'_


	2. Haru: My Family

**A/N I've basically screwed up one of my favorite self-verses with this story... TT_TT Whatever, this story was inspired by my friends who participated in this years SEASAC for gymnastics. Congrats, baes~ Anyways, on to the terrible writing!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the property of Amano Akira.**

**Posted: Sunday, March 22, 2015 [1:44 pm]**

**Edited: Never**

* * *

_Description: When asked what her life was, Haru would reply "Gymnastics and school". When asked what she loved, Haru would smile and say "My family". _

_Haru!centric, nonexistent 5986_

_Theme: Sprinkle - LiveP x Kiki feat. Kagamine Rin_

* * *

The winter wind blows harshly against the trees, breaking off branches and cutting off the few leaves that still remain. Haru pulls her coat closer around her as she strolls through the park, trying to keep herself safe from the freezing cold (and utterly failing). She sighs, her breath coming out as a misty fog, and bringing a blush to her cheeks. Her hands play with each other through the confines of her pockets, and her boots crunch against the frosty pavement.

_'Soon, I'll be leaving, and I won't see them until the next school year.' _The thought runs through her mind like a steam train, trampling over the peace she'd built for herself in those few minutes. She thinks back to the gymnastics uniforms hanging in her closet at home, and scowls at the thought of the upcoming competition. _'Maybe Tsuna-san will come and cheer me on!' _She fantasises, but even then, she knows it's a hopeless thought. Tsuna doesn't care about any girl but Kyoko, and perhaps Chrome (but not her, oh no no), and none of the Vongola even know where she is going, or that she even _is _leaving. She scowls, the entirety of her good mood dissipated, and her day ruined. Her foot kicks a rather large rock, and it makes a satisfying _thud _against a tree several feet away.

"Fantastic. Just fantastic." She grumbles, and turns to head back home and procrastinate packing her luggage.

* * *

At school, the gymnastics team has the day to practice for the competition, which will have them flying out of the country to compete internationally. Despite her displeasure at being away from the family, she can't keep down the burst of excitement at travelling, not to mention the fact that she _made it far enough into a competition_! That day, all her moves are executed with a flawless grace, and the coach compliments her especially afterwards, leaving a glow of satisfaction surrounding her.

The good mood lasts till after school, and as she walks with Kyoko-chan, Gokudera barks over at her, "What's got you in a good mood, baka-onna?"

She doesn't let his insult faze her. "Things," she remarks breezily, before returning to her conversation on a fashion show they'd watched together online the other day with her friend. The silver haired teen scowls, and begins arguing with Yamamoto on yet another useless topic.

As she bids them all farewell and turns the bend to her house, she feels a strange fondness welling up inside of her. _'This is my family.' _She realises, and walks home with a bounce in her step.

* * *

The weeks pass, and, before she knows it, the break is upon her. She stands at the airport gate, staring at the entrance, as the other girls walk through with their luggage. She takes one last longing look at the door, before following them through. She slips the SIM card out of her phone and into her wallet, and replaces it with a second one that her father gave her especially for the trip. She stashes both in her bag, keeping a hold of her passport as she and her teammates make their way through boarding.

* * *

Kyoko dials Haru's number again, and, like the past few times, is met with a blank dial tone. She frowns in frustration, and Tsuna finds himself blushing despite the situation. "Kyoko-chan, is she still not picking up?" He asked, a little worry leaking into his voice.

She sighs, locking her phone. "Yeah. Maybe we should head over to her house later on… She could be sick…" The worry in her voice saddens him, and he turns to Reborn for advice.

His tutor just smirks. "It's _your _responsibility to keep an eye on your subordinates, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna groans, keeping a leash on his frustration.

Gokudera, seeing his bosses irritation, tries to comfort him. "Think on the bright side, Tenth. You can spend some time with Kyoko." He whispers into his ear, and his boss blushes a bright shade of crimson.

"Gokudera-kun!"

The group of teens ring the doorbell to Haru's house, and are greeted by the frazzled sight of Haru's father, glasses askew and ink stains smudged across his hands. He's muttering under his breath about 'idiotic students who can't calculate formula's if their lives depended on it', and Tsuna get's the feeling that Haru's brand of insanity runs in the family. Recognizing them, the man smiles, inviting them all in.

"What can I do for you kids? I'm afraid Haru isn't here, and I'm not that much company." He chuckles a little, and his eyes twinkle kindly [the same way Haru does when she thinks of a clever comeback].

"That's what we're here about, sir. We were wondering were she is." Kyoko speaks up, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

The man looks appalled. "You didn't know? How could she not tell you? She's in Malaysia for her international gymnastics competition." He smiles proudly at that. "My baby girl, winning the national championships…" He recounts fondly.

Tsuna's eyes widen at that. _'Since when was Haru a gymnast?' _**_Didn't you notice that she was flexible? _**His hyper intuition snarks back, and he feels a little ashamed.

Kyoko's eyes widen, and she seems to emit sparkles. "Wah! That's so amazing, I hope she wins! Please give her our support, Miura-san!"

The middle-aged man smiles kindly. "Of course, Sasagawa-chan. It's good to see you again. Come visit soon!"

They all exit the house one-by-one, Kyoko leaving last. "I will!" She flashes a bright smile, and closes the door behind her.

The group sets back down the street.

"Haru-chan really is amazing, isn't she…"

* * *

Her hands, dusted with the white chalk, grab the metal bars, as she flawlessly executes the routine she'd practiced for the past month. Her legs swing through the air, and in that moment, she feels free, like a bird, bound to the earth only by her hands which secure her to the bars. But the routine ends all too soon, and she lands on her feet, arms raised in the air, before bowing deeply to the judges. A large, beaming smile is plastered on her face, and they nod, jotting down notes on their notebooks. She walks off the mat and into the small group of girls, all congratulating her. "You did really well Haru!" "Nice work, Miura-san!" Even the grumpy upperclassmen grunts out a compliment. "Not bad, kid." She feels content.

It's only later, as she lays in the hotel bed, that she wonders how her friends are doing back in Namimori. "They're probably having a blast without me." She decides, and avoids thought of them for the rest of the night.

The competition ends a the next week, and she is told that she won a high place, though it hasn't been calculated yet. Throughout her flight, her heart is filled with the light joy associated with accomplishment, because she'd made her way to the international competition and won so much. In addition to that, she now could call herself friends with the group of girls who'd also entered the competition, and a smile spread across her face at that thought.

'Life is good.' She decides.

* * *

She saw them for the first time as she was heading to the supermarket. They all seem a little mellower, but more or less the same, as they make their way down the street. Kyoko is the first to notice her, and squeals so loudly that even she has to wince at the volume. Nonetheless, she accepts the gingers hug warmly, smiling brightly.

The other girl bounces back, eyes bright with energy. "How did the competition go?" For a moment, Haru is confused, but then she remembers that they know her address, and she resists the urge to groan.

But the mention of the competition sparks her good mood, and she continues grinning. "I think I got a high place! Ka-chan took a couple videos of me, I'll show them to you!"

Her friend's face lights up with excitement as Haru slips out her phone and finds the videos. As Kyoko watches them, her wonder only increases, and Haru feels a swell of pride at that. The boys also join in, and a smug smile threatens to overtake her face as she takes in their awed reactions. Kyoko is the first to respond after they finish, clapping. "You were really good, Haru-chan! I know that you won!"

Haru chuckles. "Thanks! You should have seen some of the other teams though, they were amazing!"

The boys still couldn't shake out of their trance, and Gokudera finally speaks up after a moment's silence. "That was... not bad. Stupid woman." He adds at the end, and his face flushes a deep scarlet. She can't bring herself to gloat, and instead, settles for a smile. "Thank you, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughs at this. "You were great, Haru! When did you get so good?" She just winks. Tsuna's lack of response unsettles her, but he suddenly congratulates her. "Good job, Haru!" Her smile is a bit more gentle. "Thank you, Tsuna-san." She nods, and that's the end of their conversation.

* * *

She returned to practice as, the few days of break she has, end, and the coach immediately has them practicing as much as possible to rectify any possible mistakes in time for the next competition. She found herself seeing her friends less and less under the pressure of _both_ school and gymnastics, sometimes managing to walk to school with them the days she doesn't have morning practice. She walked home through the streets in the dark of the night, and she could see her father's worry in the mornings as she quickly grabbed a cereal bar and juice before running out the house. Most nights, she worked on assignments into the early hours of the morning, and caught up on sleep in between classes (but never during, because she couldn't afford to lose her place as first amongst the students).

She was walking home, arms and legs sore beyond belief, and she pushed her bangs back to stare at the night sky. It really was beautiful, she decided. The sight of the shining, unmoving stars, which surrounded the glowing moon like bees attracted to honey, blanketing the dark with a cloak of sequins. Her heart was saddened at the thought of clothing and fabrics which she never had time to make anymore. She looked down, continuing on her way home at a faster pace, so that she could finish her homework before dawn. Or at least, she would have.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" She bumped into a person pn the street, and was about to scurry away when she recognized the gruff voice.

"Gokudera?" She peered up, and, sure of it, there was the trademarked silver hair shining with the moonlight.

"Miura! What the hell are you doing here!" He scowled at her, and she felt a surge of joy at the familiarity of the conversation.

"Gymnastics! What about you?" She replied.

"Jobs."

She nodded, not understanding, but accepting.

"A girl shouldn't be out on the streets this late at night? What are you thinking, making the tenth worry?!" _Making **us** worry_ were the unspoken words.

But the comment set her off, and she scowled darkly, a burning flame replacing the energy she'd lost over the past month. "I can take care of myself, Ahoudera!" She left with an angry flip of her ponytail.

She sat on the edge of her bed that night, thinking back to their exchange. "That misogynistic, sexist asshole!" She muttered darkly. But somewhere in her heart, she wonderedif_ maybe just **maybe**__, Tsuna had been worried._ She slept with that comforting thought held close to her heart, and it was the best night she'd had in a while.

* * *

Eventually, mid-term break arrived, and Haru found herself void of any plans for a week. Instead of rejoicing at having time to rest, her mind went blank. Her life had been completely anchored to school for the past three months, what was she supposed to do now? And so, as in all times of distress, she went over to Tsuna's house. She hesitantly knocked on the door softly, and it was immediately opened by a cheerful brunette, who she recognised vaguely as Sawada Nana. "You must be one of Tsuna's friends! He's upstairs, in his room!" She returned to the kitchen, leaving Haru in the living room wondering how they hadn't been robbed yet.

She gingerly walked up the familiar steps, retracing her way back to the room where she'd made so many memories. From behind the door, she could hear the loud chatter and noise that she'd previously been a part of. As she entered, the noise fell down to a quiet hush. "Tadaima?" She spoke weakly.

Kyoko, as always, was the first to react, smiling brightly in that perfect way of hers, that attracted everyone, from classmates to businessmen to the elderly. "Long time no see, Haru-chan!" She returned the gesture, replying hesitantly. "I've been very occupied with school and extra-curriculars. Sorry for not telling you all."

Gokudera tch-d from beside Tsuna, but it went unnoticed as the noise started up again, with the kids crowding around her and giving her large hugs, and the boys and Reborn returning to their previous conversations, Tsuna periodically yelling at the infant. Eventually, it all died down to a senseless chatter, as they all conversed on random topics, ranging from homework to the overpriced bentos at the supermarket.

"Just come over to oyaji's restaurant any time, we'll give you a family and friends discount!" Yamamoto self-advertised.  
"Nee, Haru-chan, you've lost a lot of weight! Did you go on a diet recently?" Kyoko inquired politely.  
Haru stared at her limbs, and noticed the absence of fat that had been there only half a year prior. "It seems I have, I didn't even notice! I suppose that's what exercise does!"  
Gokudera made another sound of disbelief, she shot a sharp glare at him.  
"If you have anything to say, please grace us with your opinion," she snarked irritatedly.  
He rolled his eyes, choosing to return his gaze to his phone, and she scowled.

She spent her break with them, making up for the time she'd lost to practice. On her last day of vacation, she sadly informed them that she'd have a gymnastic competition coming up, and for the rest of the term, she'd be even busier. Kyoko gave her a large hug and a bright smile, wishing her luck, and her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.

Then, if it was even possible, life got even busier. Her nerves jittered at the prospect of the national competition happening in two weeks. The coach, being the kind woman she was, ordered them to go home and rest, in preparation for the next week of practice. She happily took the time to spend with her friends, ecstatically recounting all that had happened at practice and all the new moves she'd learned, and Kyoko and Chrome ( who'd transferred to Namimori that term) both gave her good-luck charms for the competition, which she took gratefully.

"Where is the competition going to take place?" Chrome inquired shyly.  
Haru grinned excitedly. "There's this sports school in Tokyo that's hosting it, and they have taught the best gymnasts in the country!" She bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation. "Hahi~ I'm just proud to be able to represent Aokawa there!"  
The girls laughed at her antics, and she felt at home.

* * *

As the plane took off, she stared back at the disappearing view of Namimori, and a small ache thudded in her heart. Staring at the small, handmade charms clutched in her hand, she smiled. _'I'm going to win this!' _She cheered herself confidently.

And that's what she did for the next five days. Each round, she executed moves with precision and grace gained from months of unending practice, shocking each member of the audience. She was approached by various professionals, each commenting on and complimenting her talent, to which she smiled modestly and gave the same response. "It was the practice and the amazing coach that truly made a good gymnast."

Each time she finished, she couldn't help but glance over at the audience, searching for a friendly face cheering her on, and finding nothing with slight disappointment. And then, the final round came. In the small audience, she heard shouts and cheers, and she spotted the faces of her friends encouraging her. A large grin made it's way across her face.

_"Yes," she decided. "This is definitely my family."_

* * *

**A/N Is it even possible for writing to be this bad? Well, meh~ Please read and review! ^_^**


	3. Nagi: The Magic Mirror's Spell

**A/N I feel as if the quality and length of these oneshots decrease the more I write them... GUH I HATE THIS ONE, IT WAS TERRIBLE AND I WISH I DIDN'T DO IT! But whatevs.**

**Anyways, special mentions to Aliathe (YOU ARE MY GODDESS, WOMAN!) and Halyyy (dose 'y's' dohh~) for favoriting this series (even though it's kind of crappy, and of course, my beloved first reviewer: JustSomeoneElse (love your username, by the way!)! I LOVE YOU ALL MY BABIES, EVEN IF YOU DON'T EVER MAKE YOURSELF VISIBLE. JUST REMEMBER, BEING INVISIBLE ALWAYS ENDS UP BEING LONELY.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Published: Sunday, March 29, 2015 (4:55 pm)

Edited: Never

* * *

_Description: And as he met the little girl who he'd taken everything from, he resolved to be her magician. He would make her world beautiful again._

_6996, AU_

_Theme: Magic Mirror - HitoshizukuPxYama△ feat. Kagamine Rin \ Mirror's Magic by HitoshizukuPxYama△ feat. Kagamine Len_

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a wretched kingdom. The rulers, a king and a queen, cruelly ordered their subjects, executing without cause and leaving the poor to starve. There was a little prince too, but his parents hated him, and kept him locked up and had him tortured each day. But this little boy had a secret, and that was a long mirror that hung in his room, hidden behind a curtain. He loved to stare into the mirror, and sometimes he thought that he could see into other worlds with it. One stormy night, a man appeared, evil in heart and intentions. _

"_Look at the one who's luck could have been yours!" He gestured towards the magic mirror, hidden behind a curtain in his closet._

_The little prince saw a young girl in the reflection, smiling brightly with two kind parents and a happy life, and his heart was overtaken with jealousy. _

"_But what if it's true?" The man smirked. "Everything that she has was taken from __**you**__."_

'_Oh mirror,' he wished selfishly. 'Let me have all the joy this girl has, that was taken from me!' _

_His wish was granted, but all wishes have prices. As the scales of luck tipped to one side, the worlds were unbalanced. But he didn't know that, continuing to be happy with the luck he'd taken from her. _

_And the girl? She lost everything._

* * *

The child, no older than 9, was thrown into her room, curses shouted angrily at her. She collapsed on the bed, sobbing, as the sound of the lock clicking shut resounded around the room. She lay there, vaguely aware of the clock ticking away the time, her breathing unsteady, her heart beating erratically. Through tear-blurred vision, she stared brokenly at the ceiling.

'_Why me?'_

Her life had been perfect as a child, she hadn't known suffering at all. Her mother and father loved her, and she was friends with all the children in her neighbourhood. She'd spent each day playing with her parents and friends, and the times when her father wasn't there were not a worry, for he would soon return bearing gifts for her mother, and an exotic toy for herself.

"_Look at what I've brought!" The dark haired man smiled brightly, brandishing a small, silver box. Her name was etched in gold on one side, in beautiful, flowing script. _

"_Open it!" He urged impatiently, and she fingered the delicate clasp on it, opening it to find a silk eyepatch, dark as night, with a silver skull delicately etched onto it, gently resting on deep violet velvet. Her eyes widened, and she squealed happily, attacking her father with a hug. He chuckled fondly at her antics, tying the soft satin ribbon around her head, and flipping it to cover her weaker eye. She laughed as the fuzzy sensation in her head disappeared along with the blurry half of her vision. _

"_Thank you, otou-san!'' She chirped, and he patted her on the head, moving back to stand with her mother, who remained there, looking on at the two lovingly._

More tears escaped her eyes at the thought of her now deceased father, and she reached for the little silver box that had stayed under her bed for years, caressing it softly to soothe her tears. She drifted to sleep, breaths escaping her lips in tired puffs, eyes fluttering closed, completely unaware to the eyes watching her.

* * *

**_A man appeared on afternoon to the prince uninvited, and he recognized him as the same one who'd come that dark night. The man chuckled, and a feeling of foreboding settled over the prince. _****_"Remember who is responsible for your happiness? Why don't you look into the mirror?" He brandished the mirror that the prince knew he'd destroyed the day of his coronation. In the reflection was the same girl, sobbing the tears that had once left his eyes. He turned his head away, refusing to look at the sight, and ordered the guards to bring him away. The mirror remained there, and as did the immense feeling of guilt that hung over the prince's head for months afterwards._**

* * *

Nagi had been cleaning the attic she called 'her room' when it had happened. The mirror was old, and, on a whim, she decided to polish it. Armed with a few lemons she'd snuck from the kitchen and an old rag, she began to scrape off the grime that coated it's surface. It took her hours to cover the surface, and she'd been working on the brass stand that held the glass up, when a boy was suddenly reflected in it's surface. She jumped back, barely keeping a hold on the glass and preventing it from shattering to pieces.

The boy was older than her by two or so years, and had a strange hair style with a spiked bun popping up from the top of his deep blue (indigo, she later decided) hair. His smile was welcoming and friendly [ looking a lot like her own, actually ], and a strange curiosity, now a foreign feeling, entrapped her in it's clutches.

"I am your personal wish-granter!" He spoke with a flourish, dressed in his cape and uniform. (He wondered if she'd even buy his fib, because in his opinion, he looked _nothing _like a one.)

Her eyes widened with surprise. "A magician!" Her smile, though small, was beautiful, so bright in contrast to the dull room she stayed in.

"Why yes!" He bowed for effect. "Your wish is my command! Now grab my hand, and the magic will begin!"

She giggled happily, reaching for his hand, and a warm feeling burst in her chest. It made her feel like something had been missing for so long, and was now just _**there**_. It was really was magic! And she dove into his spell, clutching his hand like a lifeline.

* * *

They spent the following days together, as the flowers faded, and the leaves fell, and the seasons changed. He granted her every wish, as he'd promised, and her happiness was returned to her.

'_Perhaps, he's my __**friend**_ _now?' _She mused hopefully one day, while waiting for him to return to her mirror.

The loneliness that she now felt away from him, was ten times worse than it had been originally, but seeing him was worth it. It wasn't the spells or the wishes that she loved, though. It was the beautiful grin on his face that would always appear when he granted one of her desires. [ She wanted to keep that expression stored in her memory until the end of time, because the light and radiance and _pure joy_ that came from it could raise her heart from sadness at any given moment. ]

* * *

**Following her association with the magician, her father soon returned from his journey, and the terrible man who had stolen into their home was forced out, and never returned again. Her eye began to heal, and the wars her country was fighting finally ended after so many years of conflict.**

To him, even as everything he'd gained was gradually taken away, it was all worth it. Because it was for _her._

{ It wasn't like he could return what he'd taken from her, but he would die trying. }

His kingdom spiralled into chaos, and riots began to break out in various areas. At times, he needed to flee, but could never leave without the beautiful [ cursed ] mirror that connected the two worlds. At times like those, he took comfort in the short hours he spent with _her_. { Her happiness made his life seem brighter, as she looked at him with those shining violet eyes }

* * *

**"****Nagi-chan." He spoke one day, voice unnaturally serious, and her head turned to him inquisitively. "I have to leave soon."**

Her eyes widened, and her face was an expression of pure horror. "No! You can't leave! You're my best-friend, you're not going to leave me!" Her pink lips turned down into a frown, and her eyes welled up with tears.

He soothed her as best he could through the mirror. "We're still together now, aren't we? Don't worry, we can forget about it, it won't happen for a very long time." He tried to smile reassuringly, but her frown only deepened.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll stay here and hold my hand." All he could do was nod and hug her, making a promise that he would never be able to keep.

・

Her world became a fairytale, the closest to reality that her childhood fantasies could become. She was a princess in her own little castle, all of her life was happy and peaceful, and best of all, _he was there_.

[ please don't ever let go of my hand, don't let me be lonely again ]

・

But magic, like all things, is fleeting, and her dream slowly reverted to reality. Soon, life became a quiet mix of both her past and her wish, a life of contentness and tranquility.

The boy sighed. "The magic is wearing off…" He muttered to himself, as she wove a daisy chain.

* * *

**It ended one day, all so abruptly. **

"I need to leave." He spoke hurriedly, and his eyes were bright with panic.

"Don't go!" She cried out, desperate for him to remain by her side.

He smiled, a glistening tear slipping out his crimson eye.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything you've done for me!" The words escaped her mouth as she tried to convey her feelings in the little time she had.

He chuckled. "I just returned what you gave to me. I will never forget your smile and your tears that you've shed for me." A small grin spread across his visage, slowly fading out of sight.

He disappeared, as their little world began to crack, and she was returned to her own life, her own universe, her own _existence_.

"Don't forget me!" He called out, as the final shard of glass connecting them disappeared.

* * *

She never did stop polishing the mirror, hoping, wishing for the magician to return to her…

.

.

.

.

[ even though he never did ]


End file.
